Cook's Assistant
Cook's Assistant è la più vecchia quest di RuneScape e spesso è la prima affrontata dai nuovi giocatori poiché estremamente semplice. Si può completare Cook's assistant senza lasciare Lumbridge. Cerca il simbolo delle quests ( ) nel castello di Lumbridge. Dettagli Walkthrough Si inizia Per iniziare questa quest, il giocatore deve parlare col cuoco nella cucina, al pianterreno del castello di Lumbridge. Costui dirà che ha bisogno degli ingredienti per una torta per il compleanno di Duke Horacio. Ha bisogno che gli procuri un bucket di latte ad alta qualità, un pot di farina extra fine e un uovo enorme. Se gli chiedi dove trovare gli ingredienti, ti segnerà in rosso il posto sulla tua world map; se hai settato la quest come tuo obiettivo, gli oggetti dell'area saranno indicati in un blu spento. Gli ingredienti Prima di andare a prendere gli ingredienti, può essere utile prendere il pot sul tavolo della cucina, ti servirà per metterci la farina; prendi anche il bucket in cantina, che puoi raggiungere attraverso la botola nella cucina, lo userai per il latte. Troverai il pot anche al mulino dove macinerai la farina. In alternativa potresti comprare entrambi gli oggetti al general store . Il secchio di latte ad alta qualità Per il latte ad alta qualità, ti serve un bucket e una mucca. Clicca col tasto sinistro sulla mucca con il bucket nel tuo inventario. Il pascolo delle mucche è ad est del River Lum, un po' a sud della fattoria con le galline. Qui dovrai chiedere a Gillie Groats qualche consiglio su come ottenere latte ad alta qualità; lei ti indicherà la sua pluripremiata mucca alla sua destra, vicina allo steccato. Troverai un bucket vicino alla mucca. Mungila e otterrai latte ad alta qualità. La farina extra fine Per procurarti la farina: *Raccogli del wheat dal campo a nord-ovest della fattoria di Fred the Farmer. *Vai a nord lungo la strada ad est del campo e dovresti trovare Mill Lane Mill, un mulino . Entraci e, prima di salire all'ultimo piano, chiedi a Millie Miller come fare farina extra fine. Poi metti il grano nell'hopper e tira la leva. Ora scendi giù a piano terra e, se hai il pot nell'inventario, svuota il flour bin, ottenendo così il tuo pot di extra fine flour. L'uovo extra large Ci sono due posti dove puoi trovare un uovo extra large nei dintorni di Lumbridge: *la fattoria di Fred the Farmer, a nord di Lumbridge e a sud del Mill Lane Mill. Lì troverai un respawn di super large eggs. Puoi arrivarci andando a nord dalla facciata del castello di Lumbridge. *La fattoria a nord-est di Lumbridge, ad est del River Lum. Attraversa il ponticello sul River Lum a nord-est del castello e segui il sentiero verso nord. Dopo un po' ti imbatterai in una fattoria con galline sul lato sinistro della stradina. In questa fattoria c'è un altro super large egg respawn. Ora che ti sei procurato tutti e tre gli ingredienti, portali al cook e la quest sarà completata. Ricompensa * 1 Quest Point * 300 xp * Permesso di usare i fornelli del cuoco, che danno il 50% in più di possibilità di cucinare con successo il cibo. * 500 coins * 20 sardine Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: Nessuna, sebbene i giocatori possono sbloccare alcune tracce nei dintorni di Lumbridge se non lo avevano già fatto. Trivia * Cook's Assistant era una delle 6 quests disponibili al momento del lancio di RuneScape. * Nonostante sia una delle quests più facili e brevi di RuneScape, Cook's Assistant è il solo requisito, assieme a lvl 10 Cooking, necessario per iniziare il suo sequel , Recipe for Disaster, una delle quests più lunghe del gioco. * Jagex affermò nel Postbag from the Hedge di Marzo 2006 che Cook's Assistant fu la prima quest su cui iniziarono a lavorare. * Questa quest è spesso definita 'noob' o 'newbie', ed è usata in molti scherzi sulle quests. * La quest fu menzionata nel Easter event del 2008, nel quale è usata per far arrabbiare il Chocatrice. "...It said you couldn't even do the Cook's Assistant quest." * I Fishers spesso completano questa quest per poter usare il range del cuoco. * Questa è la sola quest gratuita che dia Cooking xp come ricompensa. * È una delle quests più brevi di RuneScape. * Non c'è bisogno di parlare ulteriormente con il cuoco dopo la quest per poter usare il suo range, lo si può usare immediatamente dopo averla completata. Se gli parli, ti accennerà al Cook-o-Matic 25 e riceverai il relativo manuale, che ti illustrerà quali benefici nel cucinare puoi ottenere dalle capacità magiche dei fornelli. * Prima dell'update del 15 Dicembre 2009, la ricompensa della quest consisteva in 300 Cooking xp e il Quest Point. Un giocatore che ha terminato la quest prima dell'update può ottenere i 500 coins e le 20 sardine (noted) parlando col cuoco di Lumbridge.